Rena Kitayama
Rena Kitayama is an actress. Appearance Rena is a slim woman with goldish-brown irises and pink hair reaching her shoulders and bangs. Gallery Rena Kitayama Gravure.png|Rena in a gravure. Personality Relationships Kyoji Hino History Rena was the main actress in the super popular movie, "The Uniform's Tears".Rena Kitayama Gravure Rena appeared in Kyoji Hino's room, because of his secretary, with an outfit she wore in a movie, requested by Kyoji. Moments later, Rena got on his bed, and he began to suck on her nipples, arousing Rena. He continued to connect with Rena. Sometime later, Rena was bathing with Kyoji and two other women. Rena was gazing at Kyoji and another woman when the two were deep kissing. After the two finished, Kyoji asked if they were doing it there that day, so Rena said they would get scolded by his secretary if the prevents his plans by doing anything they wished. Kyoji then began to kiss Rena before asking if anything was okay as long as he gave the word. Kyoji then grabbed Rena's breasts, arousing her, and then squeezed her nipples. Rena and the other two women then got into positions after they lined up.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 Sometime later, Rena slept with Kyoji and another woman. In the morning at 9 am, Rena and the other two wake up and help Kyoji get dressed. As Kyoji had his breakfast half an hour later, Rena made Kyoji's bed. At 12 pm for lunch, Rena was with Kyoji and Neneko, and Kyoji said he was tired of his life but enjoyed being able to eat various foods when Rika appeared, who was waiting for a call from him. Nine hours later, Rena was giving Kyoji a stretch message as he figured out a great idea for who to mate with.World's End Harem Manga Special Edition In the UW Japan Branch building, Rena was with Kyoji, Rika, and the woman in a room. Rena was getting pleased by Kyoji as well as the other two women.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 25 Days later, when Kyoji was eating with Reito and his younger sister Mahiru, Rena was eating inside with her associate. After the young woman with blonde hair stated she was going to swap men because she had not gotten pregnant, Rika stated that Reito never mated with anyone, so Rena suggested he does not like women. Later, after getting dumped by Reito's sister, Rena mated with Kyoji along with two other women. As Kyoji was taking a shower, Rena hugged him from behind and asked if his sister was on his mind, but No. 1 denied and then he hugged her.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 34 Days later, Rena was with Kyoji and Neneko as Kyoji spoke with Reito on his special tablet considering Reito left UW. After their conversation, Chloe suddenly entered Kyoji's room and informed him Reito was taken by terrorists. She wanted to know if he knew where they were headed off to but Kyoji was unsure. She then wanted to know why Rena was there. Kyoji defended the actress by stating she helped him with every day necessities, Chloe stated it was not permitted. Kyoji got angry with Chloe, but Chloe wanted her to live within five minutes. Within the five minutes, Rena left with Neneko.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 52 Trivia *Rena's rankings in the Popularity Polls: **In the first female popularity poll, Rena ranked sixth with 180 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll **In the second female popularity poll, Rena ranked second with 2,666 votes.2nd Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Kyoji's Mating Candidates Category:Kyoji Group